


Romantica Week 2020

by Misagi4Life



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misagi4Life/pseuds/Misagi4Life
Summary: My contribution to this very special tribute week to my fave anime/yaoi couple Usagi x Misaki
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Usagi-san...

It's the summer! Let's go to the beach!"

Although the temptation to see his Misaki in nothing but swim trunks, or better yet a tight speedo, lingered in Usagi's imagination, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the thought of other people seeing a practically naked Misaki.

"The beach is overrated..."

"Come on, Usagi... we never go to the beach and summer is almost over." Whined his adorable Misaki.

"Fine. But leave all the planning to me. We'll go tomorrow."

Though Misaki didn't really want to wait, he decided to give in to his boyfriend, though he was a little hesitant when he thought about what he could be planning.

The next day they prepared for their trip to the beach. Akihiko loaded his sportscar with the necessities: a large beach towel and umbrella, swim wear for him and Misaki, and lotion for...well, later.

After they arrived, Usagi set the blanket and umbrella up and they headed to the bathrooms to change into their swimwear.

"A-are you sure this will be ok?" Misaki asked as he eyed the tight green speedo his perverted boyfriend had picked out for him.

"Come on, you'll look sexy..."

"Baka! I'm not trying to look sexy, I'm trying to go for a swim! Atleast let me get changed in peace!" Misaki shouted as he slammed the door on Akihiko.

Usagi was a little annoyed but decided he'd get his revenge later... he's just too cute for his own good.

Misaki reluctantly began stripping and changing into his swimwear if you really wanted to call it that. Once he had them on, he noticed they fit just right surprisingly. His boyfriend always knew his perfect size and it surprised him that he hadn't gotten them tighter, but then again they were at a public place.

Misaki was lost in his musings when he heard a door open.

Without turning around he began complaining to his boyfriend. "Baka, I asked you to wait outside." A hand suddenly hit the wall above his head and Misaki turned to see a complete stranger leering at him and eyeing his speedo.

"Heh, you're cute...:

"T-thanks...well, I really should be going..."

The stranger grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled him against the wall.

"What's the hurry, cutie. You sure look sexy in that speedo."

Misaki hated to admit it but he could really use Usagi right about now. The man crept closer to Misaki until both of their clothed members where rubbing against each other.

Misaki gasped in terror as he feared the worst.

Meanwhile outside...

"What is taking Misaki so long? How long could it possibly take to strip?" Usagi was growing impatient. He was about to check on his boyfriend when he heard a scream coming from the restroom.

"Aa, USAGI!!"

Usagi rushed in to see some creepy guy touching HIS Misaki! He rushed over and roughly grabbed the man's arm and forced him away from his boyfriend.

"Oh, come, on, we were just getting started..."

Misaki winced after hearing the man and hid behind his boyfriend. 

"It was over before it began, now leave."

"Tch, whatever old man..." the guy said as he left them alone.

"Usagi-san... maybe the beach was a bad idea..."

"Misaki, it's ok. I'm here now, besides we haven't gotten to use the lotion yet."

"B-but I dont think I can go out there like this now..."

"Hmm...fine, we'll do it here."

"Whaaat?! Pervert, forget the lotion!"

Misaki's words were useless like always.

Usagi grabbed the bottle and squeezed a generous portion in his palm and began smoothing it over Misaki's body.

"Ah, Usagi...it's c-cold..."

"Bear with it for a little...it'll feel real good soon."

"Ah, ah, ahh, Usagi!" Cries were heard from outside on the beach as Usagi covered Misaki's entire body in the sunscreen lotion...


	2. Resting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki finds Usagi-San resting

It had been a long day at school for Misaki. He arrives to the penthouse and is surprised to see no signs of his lover.  
He searches the author's room and study but he is nowhere to be found.

Finally he decides to check the bear room, and what does he find? All the shelves have collapsed and the bears are scattered all over the floor.

"Baka Usagi, I've told you you have TOO MANY bears! As he walks deeper into the room he finds Usagi sleeping on a pile of bears.

"He looks so peaceful..."  
Overcome with thoughts of sleep himself, Misaki decides to lay down next to Usagi. After all, a few minutes wouldn't hurt...hopefully he'd wake up before Usagi and sneak away.

No such luck. Not too long after Misaki had drifted off to sleep, Usagi woke for a brief second and noticed his cute lover a few inches away from him, sleeping so innocently.

"Misaki...you're too cute for your own good."

Usagi gently nestled next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around him and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later...

Misaki awoke to cold arms wrapped around him and almost jumped, but he decided to give in this time. His lover actually looked really cute and somehow innocent while he asleep.

"Heh, I guess it can't be helped..."

Misaki surrendered into Usagi's embrace and drifted back to sleep.

"I love you, Usagi-san..."

"Me too, Misaki..."


End file.
